One if by Land, Two if by Sea
by simileofemily
Summary: Above the water, only one word escaped the young girl's lips, "Poseidon."


He had to breaking at least three direct commands from King Odin himself, and yet, at the moment Kaldur's thoughts were far from his King's knitted brow and kind but firm lecture that awaited his return. For now he was the ocean and in turn the ocean was himself. The current acted as his legs, sailing him far from the protected barriers of Atlantis to places he had only glimpsed at over the King's broad shoulders on one of the few excursions that both of the young apprentices had been allowed to accompany. Garth had just been granted the highly sought permission to visit the surface for the first time, and at a couple seasons Kaldur's senior, it would be some time before Kaldur was allowed such an ordeal. Still, the King had never directed him not to be able to break the surface if for only a few sparing moments and in this Kaldur's twelve years fount it's task.

He followed in the wake of a pod of dolphins until he noticed the tell-tale sign of sand sloping to the surface. A little hesitantly, he followed it's curve just before the water's surface no longer divided him from the mysterious land world and it's inhabitants. Kaldur allowed the top of his head to peep out, and almost instantly, he could begin to feel the sun drying the water from his skin. Deciding it best to keep his gills fully submerged, Kaldur raised his head above water until the beginnings of waves touched his chin. The first thing that Kaldur noticed was the heat, though slightly unpleasant, it was something that he could put up with for a time. The next was the second sea above him, it stretched out far from his eyes in every direction and consisted of sporadic tides that broke in the most irrational of places. It was a pale color, as if it reflected only a sliver of beauty that it's other's half possessed. It was the sky that he had heard his King spend many conversations talking over and it reminded Kaldur of his own eyes. The third thing was land itself.

Sand collected in a pile before him, into an island above the sea. It stood in stark contrast to the blue world he was accustomed to. The sand was a harsh white, littered with green foliage that appeared alien to the sea born boy. For the plants themselves held consistently the same appearance, though varied in stature as some crouched low to the earth while others seemed to brush the bottom of the sky. Their appearance vastly different from the giant black kelp forests that spotted the oceans or the vibrant coral reefs that tinged with life in every knock and cranny. The ocean had no buildings like this island with it's bleached whale bones with bloodied tops that jutted from the center of the island like sculpted mountains. Some bones had been chipped away at until life-like statues of females with strange appendages were visible. One held a spear in their left hand while a strange rather large shield enveloped her body. Another had a pair of unusual fins growing from behind her back that made Kaldur question how she was able to swim. This continued on until Kaldur noticed movement at the greenery's edge.

A monster stepped forth, a beast of four feet but the upper half of a land dwelling girl. His curiosity was sparked and he watched carefully from the tide as the beast divided in half. The four legs stayed were they were, while the upper half, the land walker, slid from it's high position and jumped to the ground. On two feet. It was easier for Kaldur to see now, the beast behind the girl was used for transpiration, much like a seahorse would be used back at the palace. And the girl was just a land dwelling girl, standing on two scrawny legs with no gills apparent on her body. She wore her dark hair, the color of octopus ink he came to realize, in a style that reminded him of a fish tail trailing down her back that swam as she walked. She could be no older than his number of years, he concluded by youth in her figure, immodestly hidden by draped fabric almost as translucent as jellyfish skin.

Kaldur was still taking in her other worldly beauty when the girl stopped dead in her tracks and ocean blue eyes flickered past dark lashed to bore into his own. Panic welled up inside of him. He had been seen. She would alert others. They would come after him. He would cause even more trouble for his King. Quickly he dove beneath the waves.

Above the water, only one word escaped the young girl's lips, "Poseidon."

* * *

><p>I believe this is the first bit of Wonder GirlDonna fanfiction out there for Young Justice, so please try to be kind to it!

This was rather fun to write so do not count out any ideas of continuation!


End file.
